Family of Blood
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: AU. Avatar Korra, daughter of the gangster Yakone, rules Republic City with an iron fist. Equalists and other revolutionist groups are tired of her ruling.
1. Chapter 1

**This was becoming popular as a series of one shots so I am turning it into a stand alone story. I have broken up the two chapters into more. It is rated M for added content that I did not add into 'A Swift Kick to the Rear.' Was requested by Smaura.**

 **Since I cannot ask you in PMs, if you have an issue Smaura with me turning this into a full story, then I will remove it and return it into the two chapters. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

He hated being called into the City Hall meeting room. While the other three council members would agree on whatever he mentioned, the airbender and son of the late Avatar would disagree and argue. Tarrlok and Tenzin simply did not agree on anything. The waterbender often though the airbender to be too soft on people, especially when it came to the crime in the city.

The other part was that he would have to listen to whatever his younger sister and current Avatar had to say. Avatar Korra made no attempts to hide who actually ran Republic City and the United Republic. She would let the council act like they were important to the city but when it came to actually doing anything within the city, she reigned.

The Red Monsoon Triad was simply playing to her needs. If someone was getting too vocal, an accident would happen. The Avatar used the triad to make money for herself.

Tarrlok knew that the only reason Tenzin was still around was that she respected him, somewhat. Somehow the two had a strange bond. Whether it was the whole mentor-student thing or perhaps she did have an actual heart somewhere in her dark soul, Tarrlok did not know.

He walked in early to their meeting. The other council members had mentioned earlier something about needing to get rid of the rising Equalist movement. Tarrlok agreed and was ready to showcase his task force for raiding their underground bases. He just had to convince his sister.

"Nope." She quickly spat out as her feet were on the table, "The Equalist are nothing but pockets of protestors. They will get their dues. I have my mind set elsewhere at the moment."

"Avatar Korra," the older brother started, "We have reports from Chief Bei Fong that they are beginning to kidnap benders. The Triple Threat leader, Lighting Bolt Zolt, lost his bending including some of his members and a probending athlete. We cannot stand by and allow it to continue. This Amon is a threat to the city."

The thirty-three year old Avatar switched her feet around and tipped her fedora forward before responding, "Still no."

He growled as the meeting was called to an end without a plan.

Even as the middle child and second son of the infamous gang leader, Yakone, Tarrlok was over looked. The oldest brother, Noatak, was a prodigy. They would go on so called 'hunting trips' and he was always praised for his knowledge and power using the rare form of bloodbending. Tarrlok was always reprimanded for being weak-minded and soft. His dislike for the skill irked his father. If it were not for Avatar Aang's decision to take his bending away, Tarrlok knew that his life would have been short. It always bothered him that his older brother shared the same dislike for bloodbending, yet he was never considered weak.

Then Yakone found out that Korra was the new Avatar. Unlike her brothers, the sister had a killer's instinct like her father. Tormenting the wild animals was a favorite past time for the girl. It bothered Noatak in so many ways.

When Noatak ran away from home, life in the Northern Water tribe became unbearable for Tarrlok. In an attempt to prove that he was not weak and soft, he took off to Republic City to become a councilman and finish what his father could not do. He started as a message boy before becoming close to being picked as the Northern Water Tribe representative.

Then Korra came to learn airbending. After mastering the last element, she sought after revenge for her father's name. The Red Monsoons quickly took her in, knowing full well what they could accomplish with the bloodbending Avatar.

Without a chance to do what his father could not, he changed his mind and tried to help the city where as Korra was ruling with an iron fist. She certainly did not hide her relationship with her father and destroyed her older brother's chance of redemption by just handing the title to him as a favor.

"Tarrlok, I change my mind." he heard the Avatar call out as he was leaving, "If you really want a task force to ease your mind, be my guest. I will just be waiting to laugh at your failure when it happens."

The older brother snorted as he turned away, "We'll see."

* * *

Several weeks had gone by and his task force was proving that it was needed to stop the Equalists. They were raiding warehouses and basements of stores. Tarrlok and Chief Bei Fong brought daily reports about the number of arrests to the apathetic Avatar. The look on her face as she was leaning back in her chair told Tarrlok that perhaps she was caring about this a bit or even slightly annoyed that her older brother was correct for once. He was hoping that she was annoyed with him.

The Avatar sat up and took the report from the police chief. One of her eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance as she read, "But all you have are recruits and recruiters. Bring me one of the higher leaders and then I will fully support your task force."

"I am still working on getting their names."

"Get it done faster. You and Chief Bei Fong are wasting my time while this coward is using up radio time to flaunt his agenda." She shouted before tossing the report back at them, "Anything else I should know before I kick you both out?"

Chief Bei Fong stepped closer, "About his radio transmissions; I would like to add further security to the probending final. While the council is speaking about shutting it down, I think this is a perfect chance to show them that we are not going to allow them to scare us."

Lin watched the Avatar's blue eyes shift between them. The scowl on her face did not change as she thought about it. Korra leaned back into her chair, letting the silence get to the two before her. Then came the devilish smile.

"Fine."

Tarrlok and Lin looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. The Avatar had just agreed.

"You have no issue with this?" The Chief asked.

"Nah," she waved a hand out before her, "If you think this is for the best of the city Chief, then I trust that you won't fail. You are the police chief, right? You know how to law better than I do."

A file came out of the Avatar's desk and she began to file her nails. The lingering silence bothered Lin. Korra had a way of letting those in her shadow scare themselves into thinking that they were wrong. The Avatar did not have to say it out loud. Lin knew that her job was on the line.

"Right. I will begin my preparations then." Lin snorted before walking out. She waved to have Tarrlock follow her, "She has something up her sleeve, doesn't she?"

"I would not count the possibility out, Lin. It's best you don't fail tonight."

Lin sighed, "Let me borrow your task force then. I'll need all the help I can get."

The waterbender nodded and began to help plan out her idea.

Korra waited until the two were out of sight before calling on a deputy from the Red Monsoons, "Chang, if this thing goes bad, make sure you tell me. Got that? I don't care if it's in the ass crack of dawn. I ain't letting this Amon crook kill off my potential probending winnings and if he does, let's just say our esteemed Chief won't be lawing anymore."

"Got it boss." The taller waterbender responded.

* * *

It was as perfect as she could get it to be. With Councilman Tarrlok's extra help, officers of Republic City would cover all entrances and exits. The sky and the harbor were also patrolled as the event was about to begin.

The Buzzard Wasps and the Wolf Bats were due to play in an hour. She may have been micromanaging, but this operation could not fail. She and the Avatar may have had a good relation in the past but Lin was no fool. Korra was purely out for herself and would easily throw anyone under a Satomobile to retain power. She would not care who taught her metalbending.

"Everything is set, Chief. Even the food vendors have been checked." Officer Song said.

Lin nodded. They would let the audience begin filing into the stands. She let a breath out. Nerves were never an issue with jobs like these but this one was slowly becoming suffocating.

* * *

The match for third place went without a problem. Her nerves settled more until she looked towards the VIP booth. Korra was sitting smug with a few of her chosen triad pals. They were probably snorting some narcotics too. Lin knew for certain that they were smoking something up there. The smell and sight of smoke was filtering into the stands. The Arena was a non-smoking place too but the police knew better than to speak up. A new and young officer once made the mistake and was killed where he was by the Avatar.

With a smug look, Korra waved back.

"She was a better teenager than an adult." Lin reminded herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now for the main event. You all have been waiting all season for this match and I'm sure the teams won't disappoint!" the announcer said, "Here come our challengers, the Buzzards Wasps! Remember folks, they defeated the Borqupines to get here."

The team paraded in their style. Some of the crowd roared in cheers as they took their side of the arena.

"And now for our reigning champs, the White Falls Wolf Bats!"

Lin turned to look back. The Avatar was standing with fingers in her mouth. The whistle was loud but the crowd toned it out. Like she expected, the referees were paid off, allowing the Avatar's favorite team win easily. She shook her head in disgust with the thought of how much money Korra made from this team.

Then crackling sounds and lights from within the crowd caught her eyes. Soon a sharp pain went through her. Before she lost consciousness, she watched as the Avatar left her booth with a scowl. Lin Bei Fong was doomed to her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin Bei Fong shuffled into her apartment after the failure at the Probending Arena, turning on the light to the kitchen. Amon's threat was not left empty as he showed up and shared with all of Republic City, his power. She put on some tea and scrounged through her refrigerator for anything to eat. After regaining her consciousness, she found out that the Wolf Bats had won but lost their bending in the process. She knew Korra was not going to be happy.

With the water ready, Lin leaned on her countertops. She rubbed her forehead with one hand while setting the teabag into the cup.

Then she stopped.

The sounds of footsteps stopped behind her before she turned. Lin had been too occupied to realize that someone else was in the apartment. She was about to questions the intruders when her limbs tensed up and she was forced to her knees. The tea burned her as it splashed from the counter and on to her. The pain traveled from her limbs to her chest and head. Before her vision gave out, the two intruders, dressed in blue and grey, walked into the light.

"I see that you failed, Chief. You know that I hate the idea of having to find a new probending team since Tahno and his Wolf Bats are worthless now."

Lin tried to speak but her attacker denied her the will.

"Sleep Chief Bei Fong. You won't have to worry about failing again."

* * *

Tenzin rushed into City Hall after news of the police chief's death. The rest of the council and Officer Saikhan were already in the meeting room. He could tell from the look on the Northern Water Tribe member that he was not involved with Lin's fate. Not that Tarrlok was even a suspect.

"There you are, Tenzin. We were worried that something had happened to you." He said, "My condolences on your friend's death."

"Do we know who did it?" the airbender asked as he reached his chair.

"None of the triads claimed it to be their doing. In fac-"

"Morning everyone. I hope you were not starting without me."

The council members turned as the Avatar walked in. Her uncanny smile made them nervous. She sat down and placed her boots on the table. A small bag was tossed onto her desk. Tenzin knew it was something that regular citizens would be arrested for.

"We were just speaking about what to do now that someone has murdered our police chief." Tarrlok answered suspiciously.

The Avatar inspected her nails before looking up at everyone, "Oh. Well, don't worry about that. You see, failing to protect the Wolfbats from the Equalist attack is reason enough to dismiss her. They were a money maker for myself and the Red Monsoons. Since they can no longer partake in probending, I had to remove our esteemed police chief. It is a pity. That Tahno was quite the waterbender." She sat up and held her hands out in front of her, "I want to hear your options on dealing with Amon."

Everyone sat in silence as the news went through their minds. Tenzin spoke up first, "You killed Lin?"

"Don't give me that look, Master Tenzin. I am the one that has to pick a new Chief now." She said nonchalantly as her hands went for the drugs on the desk. A yuan bill was rolled in her fingers, "Tarrlok, I want a list of our waterbending officers. I think someone that is not connected to Avatar Aang or the Bei Fongs would be a wise choice to go forward with."

Tenzin stood and bowed as his impatience with the Avatar was at its last straw, "Avatar Korra, I am resigning from my post. I cannot remain on your service."

"Bye then." She waved him away before addressing the others, "Since no one else has ideas on how to deal with Amon, I want the police to begin raiding every known nonbender in this city. If someone cannot prove that they are a bender, I want them searched too. If they fight back, destroy them. This masked coward has messed with my finances for the last time."

"Korra," Tarrlok said in a pleading tone as the white powder was inhaled by the Avatar, "You will only give them more reason to fight us."

She gave her brother a glaring look before quickly stood and slammed a fist on the table, "I am the Avatar and this is my city! Do it or so help me, I will begin handling this with worse retribution than Amon can dream of."

She asked for the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation representatives to stay behind. He could only guess as to why they were being removed. He hoped for a spur of the moment decision and that whatever she was snorting was the main reason. Deep down though, he knew his sister was a monster. He even dared to say that she was worse than former Fire Lord Zuko's sister.

"Tenzin, wait!" the waterbender shouted as he chased the airbender down. Tenzin stopped long enough for the councilman to speak, "I know we have had our differences in the past, but I need your help with this. Korra is taking this city down a path with horrible consequences and I will need allies."

"You want my help?" he spoke like the waterbender was about to insult his peaceful ways, "If you want my help then find a way to convince your sister to quit running around with the triads and start acting like the Avatar she is supposed to be and the Avatar I know she could be."

Tarrlok sighed, "We both know that she won't change, Tenzin."

The airbender sighed in defeat, "Then protect the people of this city. Someone has to."

With his last statement, Tenzin left to return home.

* * *

Icicles were pinning the Earth Kingdom councilman to the wall. Laughter from the three Red Monsoons filled the hall as Korra prepared to throw another icicle. Her hand was covering her eyes as she grinned. A thick cigar was held between her teeth.

"Ooh, just above his shoulder." Viper, a former Triple Threat Triad member, said. The waterbender was requested to join the Red Monsoons. He also knew that Korra had more than a business need with him. A day time bloodbending Avatar was not someone to refuse.

"Ah, oh well. He's just lucky today." The Avatar joked. She stepped on the Fire Nation councilwoman's body before bending the ice out of the wall, "Ready again, Councilman? I'm surprised you are still conscious."

"You are the worst Avatar ever." The man spat.

Korra's brow rose in amusement, "He does speak after all! Well, just so you know, this whole Avatar thing is overrated anyways. Now money, drugs and sex… that is where the fun and greatness are. Viper, you're up!"

"It would be my pleasure, Boss."

Taking the water under his control, the mobster turned, facing the wall opposing the bound councilman. He created his dart before tossing it over his shoulder. A grunt could be heard from the bound man.

"Nice shoulder wound." The Avatar responded, "He felt that one."

Then the main door opened. Councilman Tarrlok walked in after his meeting with Tenzin, only to stand with his jaw dropped. Korra still had a foot on the woman's chest as the man bound to the wall's head slumped forward.

"Korra, what is this?" he growled, "You need to stop this."

The Avatar tipped her hat back, "Are you going to stop us Tarrlok? It's just you."

" _Stop it Korra. Bloodbendings hurts. Dad specifically said not to do it at home"_

" _Grow tougher skin. No one will find out." the seven year old girl retorted.  
_

 _It did not take long until the elder brother showed up. Noatak grabbed ears of both his younger siblings before reprimanding them, "Enough fighting, you two. Tarrlok's right, Korra. No bloodbending at home. Besides, bullying others isn't a good thing."_

The older sibling responded with another growl.

"I didn't think so." She said before holding a hand out towards the barely breathing councilman. His pain was taken away as his legs gave out. The rock bounds returned to the wall and the man dropped to the floor, "Well, I'm hungry gentlemen. Let's go find food."

Tarrlok let his head drop in shame. He never could truly stand up to her. Noatak did it for him.

"And Tarrlok," she said, wrapping an arm around his neck to bring the tall sibling's head down to her lever, "I still want that task force busy. You better take care of that."

She flicked his ear before waving her followers on.

* * *

Korra hated meditating. She only gave into it when her past lives were nagging. Aang was fairly nagging this evening with visions and such so she decided to humor him.

"You're completely ignoring your duty as the Avatar. Republic City was never meant to be what it is now."

Korra snorted, "You created this playground. I'm just using it efficiently. Besides, it was fate that I was born to an enemy of yours. I'm just rolling with the tides that the city give me."

"But that's no-"

Korra held a hand up, "Nope. I don't want to hear your lectures of peace. The world is at peace at the moment and I don't have to even lift a finger. These Equalists will regret ever speaking up."

The past Avatar shook his head before fading away, "Then I will leave you with this: You are supposed to be the balance in the world. Since falling into your dark path, this world will only ever know darkness. With Harmonic Convergence coming soon, be prepared. Be the light in the world, Korra."

She waited until he was fully gone, "What a drag."

* * *

Even if she did not like the place, Korra entered the Spirit World. She did not know why she came here. The spirits would often act violent or leave the area when she appeared. This time was no difference. The spirits fled as the sky darkened. The wilted tree was before her. The being inside the tree addressed her.

"Raava, fallen a bit much?"

"Are you referring to my lifestyle or something Avatar related?" Korra scoffed, "Because if it is Avatar related then I don't want to hear it and my name is Korra. Boss works too."

"No, but perhaps you will listen to a bargain idea."

She sat down on the rock, "Hit me with it then, big guy."

The spirit took a moment to figure out her expression before continuing, "Power is what you seek, then I can help you gain even more. Your past life locked me in here. If you let me out then perhaps I can help give you more."

Korra let out a long, dramatic sigh, "This sounds like Avatar related stuff… or even worse; you could be giving me work to do."

"This is not something to brush away quickly."

"As I see it, you have nowhere to truly barter. You can't leave that hole and I still have power." She then stretched her arms out and yawned, "Anyways, it's time to sleep. I have lots of work to do tomorrow. I'll consider this. I doubt I'll return though."

"We will see, Raava. I have no doubt that we won't see each other again."


	3. Chapter 3

Republic City was in a middle of a war for months while the Avatar sat in her office comfortably. Tarrlok knew he was only being used now as a personal henchman whenever his younger sister asked him to raid a location. The other day, he watched her deal with Future Industries and Cabbage Corps. Both owners were reported missing after their meeting and the heirs to the company were left with threats of a worse death if they failed.

He had watched the young Sato girl hide her face away as she left because of being threatened. If he had words to comfort her, he would have spoken to her. Tarrlok was tired of apologizing for his sister's actions though.

Later in the day, he caught his sister in a compromising spot as the only thing blocking him from seeing her and her current partner naked was the Avatar's office chair. He snarled.

"They make other rooms for that." He said as he held his hand up.

Korra laughed before resting her arms on the back of her chair. Whoever her partner was at the moment was not stopping his playfulness, leaving her trying to fight the touch and communicate in a business sense. "There is also something called knocking. What do you need? I'm busy at the moment with triad stuff. The broken up Triple Threats are finally joining the Red Monsoons."

Her brother sighed, "I'll come back at a later time."

"Right." She said sitting back from the chair and looking at the man under her, "Where were we?"

Tarrlok gagged as he walked out.

* * *

He was currently on his way to her office to try and give her his message again when he had a feeling from dread come upon him. Unconscious police officers and triad members lined the halls. Knowing that something was indeed wrong, he rushed towards the Avatar's office. Equalist foot soldiers guarded the entrance and the councilman spared no time in rendering them useless. Tarrlok had a feeling that this would happen and their ambush was successful.

"You are nothing more than a tyrant abusing your impurity, Avatar Korra. Do not fear, I will release you from its curse and free the city from your tyranny."

Tarrlok was seconds late from being able to stop the masked revolutionist. The bounded Avatar was allowed to fall to the floor before the masked man turned to him.

"Declare bending illegal, Councilman," he spoke, "Or you too will join the Avatar in embarrassing defeat."

The councilman nodded in fear as he gave in, "I will have a broadcast sent out over the radio. Republic City is at your mercy, Amon."

* * *

The next few weeks were spent watching arrested benders line up before Amon to have their bending removed. He despised himself for giving the city up but they would be free from the Avatar's crueler rule. Now, he was left with the city as the Equalist spread out to finish the United Republic.

None of it mattered anyhow. He failed to protect the city from his family's gift. Or was it was curse? What bravery he thought he could muster failed him but at the same time, the triads were under control and people could walk the city without being harassed. Unless they were known benders.

He was finally allowed to visit the bendingless Avatar in her cell after a few months. Tarrlok wished that he had even half of the evil bone that Korra had so he could flaunt his ability to still bend in front of her. He could not find it in him to. Instead, he was going to remind her that he was right in the dangers of Amon.

"You should have listened to me when Lin and I first brought this up." He said with his arms crossed.

She sat facing the wall with her matted hair hanging loosely. This slightly peeved him as he could not see her reaction.

"I listen to no one, not even my past lives." He heard her say. Tarrlok assumed she had that signature grin on her face because of the tone of her voice. She had something up her sleeve, figuratively, "Amon is a fool. He should have let me keep my bending."

"Why is that?" he asked before his muscles became stiff. He was forced to the ground in shock at her returned powers.

"Because I now know who he is and he will not best me this time. The coward has hid long enough." She said as she stood up and faced him, "Amon is our dear lost brother Noatak. The feeling of losing my bending was ever so familiar, but unlike your practicing, this actually hurt. I am going to find him and permanently end his hypocrisy."

"How," he tried to speak through the pain, "How did you get your bending back?"

"Avatar Aang is a fool if he thinks that I will follow the path of the Avatar. Power and money are my true calling. His kindness is his folly and my lucky break." She said as the metal bars bent open, "Sleep well, brother. Only one of us will properly rule over the world. I will take back my reign or I will burn it all with me."

Tarrlok hit the ground but he would not know it. His sister would break him before stepping on the body to walk out. Sounds of broken, non-bender bodies hitting the stone walls echoed through the halls as she left with a sense of vengeance.

* * *

With what was left of her followers, Korra knew she needed fresh bodies with bending abilities to enact her revenge. At the moment, she was meeting with a probender whose brother lost his bending.

"The almost famous Mako. Mako with moxie." She grinned, "So you want revenge too?"

"He took Bolin's bending. I already failed at protecting him from that. I don't want to see others lose theirs."

Korra rested a pen in the gap between her ear and the rest of her head, "Well, you have worked with the Triple Threats before. I hope you won't have loyalty issues?"

"I'm not in it for money and other issues."

He watched the Avatar sit back. Her hat was taken off of her head, "Listen kid, I'm not one for noble causes. If you want to be noble, go join the navy. I'm sure there are sailors there that would love to ream your young ass while you sail the world and try to help others. We are out for blood and power. I don't need softies."

The young man's brow raised some in shock of her rejection, "I can, eh, bend lightning?"

Korra slowly smiled as she reached into a drawer and brought out a bottle of some brown liquid and a couple of shot glasses. She could not bend the formerly rare firebending ability. No one was willing to teach her, "Lightning? Actually, I might have a spot for you now. Here, drink this. It'll take all of your noble thoughts away."

The firebender looked at the glass. His lower lip was jutted out as he pondered what this stuff would do to him.

"Come on, City Boy. Don't let me down know. Don't think about it and drink it."

"Hey Boss," the current leader of the Red Monsoons poke his head in, "Miss Sato from Future Industries is here."

Mako stared at the drink as the Avatar waved the woman in. The brown liquid was not calling at all and his hand slowly made it to the glass before the Avatar snatched it and offered it to the business woman.

"Shot? City Boy here is taking forever to drink it."

Asami glanced at the drink with a worried look before politely declining, "No thank you, Avatar Korra."

The Avatar hummed with disappointment before grabbing Mako's jaw and forcing the drink into the man. His arms went up, reacting to being grabbed. The firebender coughed as he swallowed the drink hard.

"How's that feel, City Boy? Better?" Mako responded with putting his thumb up. The Avatar laughed at his misfortune before looking back at the woman, "Look, don't take this personal, but the removal of your father was necessary. Now, you have a choice, Miss Sato. I can take out my pen and checkbook, and personally buy your company from you. We can kiss and make up or I will take the company by force."

The green eyed woman glared, "You killed by father right in front of me. No. I am not selling my company to a bender. Especially you. You keep threatening me like I'm some little troubled child."

She regretted her outburst when Korra forced her to her knees, "Mako, do you know what happens to people that argue back to me? Especially rich, prissy children?"

The firebender dared not to answer. He watched as the Avatar walked over to the nonbender. Asami was released and allowed to fall to the ground.

"I could have made you richer so you could disappear from this city but now that you refuse, I have to do something. You will hand over your company and all resources. I will pick someone to run it and you," Korra reached down to pull her face closer, "I may just keep you. I'm not sure for what yet, but you showed more backbone than City Boy here did. He's even a bender."

"I'm not giving it up without a fight."

The blue eyed Avatar leaned in closer to whisper. All of her joking and teasing was cleared away from her tone, "There won't be a fight. I don't think you realize how easy I could kill you and the kid before you two could even react. Besides, I'm thinking that a quick painless death doesn't suit you. I can bend more than just water and each element will torture you in some way. Now sign this paper stating that I will own Future Industries or you will find out how much pain you can manage before death takes you. You and I both know that you cannot hold up a strong front for long. You will be crying after this is done."

The younger women looked away in defeat, "The company is yours. I don't want to be in this city any longer."

Korra straighten up, "Now, wasn't that easy? Mako, go take this young lady on a date or something. Food, dancing or even just take her to bed, and have fun. I don't care what you do to her, just get her out of my sight and make sure she ain't causing trouble."

Mako nodded and hurried over to help the young woman up, "Come on."

After the door was closed, Viper stepped out from behind a banner.

"Now that I have both of the companies, clear them out of nonbenders. One of these companies makes Amon's equipment."

"Got it Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

Noatak paced alone in his room. His mask laid on a desk as the privacy of the room hid his identity from the public. He welcomed the quiet as recent news of his sister's escape and his brother's death finally reached his ears. He underestimated his father's influence over Korra and now he knew she was coming for vengeance of being embarrassed. He had no doubt that the triads would rally to her calling over a common enemy and Republic City would find itself in the middle.

"Amon," he heard his lieutenant call from outside of the room, "I just received word that the Avatar has just coerced Future Industries from Ms. Sato and bought Cabbage Corps."

"Have our implanted workers sabotage the factories then."

The silence told him more than he needed.

"She… she has ordered the removal of anyone without the ability to bend."

The leader of the nonbenders grabbed his mask, put it on and opened the door, "Come then. If she is willing to go so low, then so will we. We will gather and begin our plan to finish off the triads."

* * *

What remained of his brother's task force was now sitting around the police station. Word had gotten out that Tarrlok was found dead in the Avatar's cell and the officers were now scared to do their work with Amon having control.

They had every right to be afraid. They had no one to truly lead them now that the council members were gone and the Avatar preferred her criminals.

The Equalists broke into the room and began taking out the surprised officers. Without sufficient water around, the officers were left to fighting against a force that thrived on hand-to-hand combat. The rest of the night would be spent taking their bending away. Amon was proud of the results but he knew that it was not enough. Taking the officers out only scared other benders. It did not take fighters from the Avatar though. They would have to attack the triads again and soon.

* * *

She sat in the library reading. It was rare to think of the Avatar researching but after her loss to Amon, she needed to regain the edge. From Future Industries, she learned that the gloves were a way to fight with benders. She wanted to know how to counter these or perhaps use them to her advantage.

Dressed in common clothes for the city and having cut her hair into a bob, Korra headed there to read about electricity and other technology. She researched chi blocking as well.

She spent the next few days incognito to do this. Some of her closer allies were confused as to why she was spending time alone, without her narcotics and turning partners away. Korra wanted her power back. Her brother beat her once but she refused to be defeated again.

She would spend a few hours tinkering with the gloves. She was not an expert in this kind of thing so she had the Sato woman with her some of the time. There was not a lot of speaking unless the Avatar was stuck on something. Asami was surprised on how curious the Avatar could be. She also saw that Korra did have a kinder side as her tea cup and shot glass was always full as they worked.

"Is there a way I could make this glove attack someone from afar?" The Avatar asked after taking apart the glove.

Asami answered honestly. She knew what would happen if she lied, "It could be clumsier than before but you would have to find a way to route the energy through the glove."

"I will need some sort of median then?"

The Sato woman nodded, "Or find a way of making the energy into a smaller projectile like how my father's mech suits are able to."

"You may finish off that bottle. I have something in mind." The Avatar grinned as she stood. The look on her face soon softened. Asami had never seen her give anyone that look, "Thank you, Miss Sato."

It left her confused, "No problem?"

* * *

The rest of the days were spent in her personal gym. With the way Korra left the training dummy, the triad members did not want to bother her with anything. Her pent up rage was released, leaving straw all around the room.

Viper and the Red Monsoon leader would stand just outside listening. It was a bit terrifying to hear as they never saw her truly train with such raw anger and devotion. They would make sure to pass along to the others not to anger her.

"You have returned?"

Korra shrugged at the spirit in the tree, "I know who you are now. I lost a fight and now I need more power. I want to know how you can give that to me, Vaatu. I refuse to look like a fool again."

If the spirit had a face, she was sure that he would be grinning, "Open the portals and come see me on the day of Harmonic Convergence. You must be here physically for this to work."

 _Do not do it Korra._

She pushed out the voice in her mind, "And what else can I expect? Surprises are not a favorite thing of mine."

"We will combine, using the universe's power and with our combined power we will be unstoppable. Perhaps even immortal."

Perfect. Now she needed a way to open these portals. The spirit of darkness could not explain how. That was a wall in her path but she could not falter. She had a reputation to uphold and it was stained.

A name came to her but she did not want to talk to him. There was something about Chief Unalaq she did not like but he understood the spirits better than anyone else she knew. In fact, when it came to learning how to reach the Spirit World, she went to him instead of Tenzin. She still hated him for some reason.

She would have to swallow her pride for a moment and call him. This unlimited power was important and if she had to convince him, she would find a way.

* * *

The two young adults stood in the same room, each feeling awkward. One was only there because he wanted to revenge his brother and the other was forced. Yet, they somehow were stuck together. A former probender and a former owner of a company. From their short time together, Mako knew that he could not do what the Avatar asked him to do. They only stood in the room Asami was forced into because they had to.

"So," Mako tried to think of something to talk about, "How about that probending finale?"

He cringed right after asking. Asami gave him a glaring look before speaking, "I cannot believe you work for her so willingly."

"I only do so that I can have revenge for Amon taking my brother's bending. I don't have another choice to make."

Asami let out a pout for a moment, "Sorry to hear about your brother. I didn't think my father had anything to do with Amon. I was wrong."

Well, Mako thought, at least they were facing each other now. It was weird standing and facing a wall for no reason.

"Uh, sorry to hear about your father. No one deserves to be killed in that manner."

There was a long moment of silence. Asami would break it first, "The Avatar kinda confuses me. She's ruthless but I saw a softer side of her recently. It makes me wonder if we all could have bad and a good side to us."

"You saw a softer side?"

For the next few hours, they would talk. No matter what the Avatar thought, Mako knew that Asami was quite the woman. She was smart and pretty. She certainly did not deserve what had happened to her. But neither did Bolin. The firebender could not get too close to her. He still had a job to do, even if the Avatar tried hinting to him about becoming a man.

Speaking of the evil spirit, Korra barged in without knocking. She was accompanied by a few of former Triple Treat members and the Red Monsoon leader, "City Boy, go speak with Viper. I need her for a moment."

Mako glanced at the younger woman with a concerned look. Word had been passed around about the Avatar's aloofness to her followers and they were all treading softly like the floors in their underground base were covered with glass. One wrong word could mean having their heart burst in their chest.

Maybe he had gotten too close to Asami too. He wanted to speak up about letting the woman go without harm. Of course, she did speak up against the Avatar,

"Kid? Did ya hear me?"

Mako glanced at the Avatar. She was giving him an impatient look, brow perked and all, "Sorry Boss. I was just caught up in thoughts."

"Quit thinkin' and get outta here before I remove ya."

He soon left the room in a hurry. Treading on broken glass was a good analogy for the time.

* * *

After the meeting with Viper about finding Amon's hideout, Mako carefully walked the streets back to his new pad. It was not much. Someone had abandoned it because of the fighting and he needed a place to leave his brother. Bolin tried to keep a happy outlook on life but without having his bending it was hard for the younger brother to stay happy.

"Hey Mako. How was your day?" the former earthbender asked as he poked his head from the kitchen.

The firebender sighed, "Busy. The Boss is on edge. It's hard to ask her anything."

"Oh." Bolin pouted, "I have food on the stove. I'm sure it's not any better than yesterday."

Mako tried to smile, "You'll get there bro. This won't be forever."

It was a false hope but there had to be a way to get his brother's bending back. The Avatar had hers returned. He would have to ask when she was in a better mood about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenzin shook his head after one of the acolytes alerted him to the Avatar's presence on the island. Along with a few of the metal bending officers that were willing to protect him and his family, he strode off to greet his former student. Korra brought along a few of the triad followers and Ms. Sato.

"This is a surprise visit from you." He said, trying to be as polite as he could.

"I'm not here with gifts. I'm here to take your island over. You and your family are to leave and go to the Southern Water Tribe. I believe your dear mother would love to see you all." Her uncanny grin turned into a frown as she adjusted her expensive, buttoned jacket, "This is my only warning or I will begin killing everyone on this island until I chase you and your family off."

"Out of all of the people in this city, why do you give my family and me a chance to live?"

The Avatar's brow lowered dangerously, "Because you were one of few that treated me kindly like a person and not a weapon. Do not test the length of my kindness though. It's not long at all." She then grabbed the Sato woman and pushed her, "Take her too. She needs a home and I will not spare any room for a nonbender in my city."

"And the acolytes?"

"If you must take them, then take them. They will be treated like the scum they are if they stay."

The airbending master nodded with a gruff, "How long do we have?"

"One hour and then I will wreck any remains of this pitiful island that your father created." One of her hands clinched into a fist as the police officers fell to her command, "You won't need these fools. I will be disposing them for you."

"Korra please? As if there has not been enough death by your hands this month, please spare them."

"You now have thirty minutes to pack before I begin destroying this place."

The young Sato woman urged the airbender to just take the deal. Any good attitudes she knew from the Avatar before were gone and there was no point in trying to negotiate. Tenzin turned to look back at his family home. Pema and his children looked fearful.

"Tick-tock. The clock is a'knockin.'" Korra pointed to her watch, "I have things to do."

The airbender nodded and then escorted the young woman towards his home. They would begin to pack what would fit on the bison. What they found was that not all of them would fit. Oogie would not be able to take them all. Tenzin glanced behind him to see that Korra was tapping her foot impatiently. She was going to hold them to the thirty minutes.

"Ten minutes, Tenzin."

"We're all not going to fit Master Tenzin." One of the acolytes said as he handed someone a basket of food.

"Get the young aboard then." He answered back in a whisper.

The acolyte nodded gravely. When the young were on the bison, Tenzin whispered to the beast before hurrying the animal away. Protests were heard from atop of the bison, leaving the man to fight back tears. He turned with a calm look on his face only to see the snarl on the Avatar's. Her anger fumed around her as he was pulling at her bluffing. She adjusted her fedora and sent the gangsters to surround them. Tenzin knew her too well.

"Noble like your father, I see." She responded.

"There are many things to treasure and keep safe in life. Some things that you do not yet understand nor do I feel that you ever will." He said firmly and stood tall. The older acolytes held their heads up defiantly as well, knowing that their silent stance against the Avatar would anger her.

The Avatar let out a breath before grinning, "Fine. I see how this will be. Let's see how high you can hold your head up after this, hm?"

The acolytes around the airbender were forced to their knees. The bloodbender's grin grew larger as the men and women cried out before being let out from her grip to fall to the stone. Only the airbender was kept alive. He was forced to watch. When it was just him left, Korra set him down and smirked.

"How should we let you go? All I have bent lately have been blood and metal on my enemies."

Tenzin shifted until he was sitting like he was about to meditate. He could hear the triad members joke and laugh about what they would do.

"I like that, Ping. Let's see how enlightened my airbending master is. Perhaps a good old Fire Nation treatment will do it." Korra said before producing a flame in her hand. The firebender from the Triple Threats ran off to their ship to find lighter fluid.

"I forgive you Korra. I only hope that your next life will be kinder to the world."

The Avatar snorted in laughter, "I will become immortal; everyone will see that. I will make Queen Hou-Ting look like an honest leader and Fire Lord Izumi will look like a saint after I am done with the world. There will not be a new Avatar after me but enough talk. I am a busy woman and some nonbenders are in the way of my power. Farewell Tenzin."

She then nodded before Ping opened the can and dumped it on the man. Tenzin only closed his eyes to keep with his meditation. Korra turned to the gangsters with a grin.

"Anyone up for searching this place for valuables?" she laughed as she lit the ground. She made sure to cuff the airbender's ankles before leaving him to his fate.

* * *

She carefully picked through the rooms, taking what she remembered was valuable. A few pendants, her last life's glider and a few other old airbender relics that were left behind were stuffed into a pocket or carried. Then she stopped in his office. There was a photograph from thirteen years ago when she was just turning twenty and Tenzin told her of her mastery. It was right before she forced her way into City Hall to take power and she was still running around with the Red Monsoons despite the airbender's rules on them.

The need for power shined in her eyes but the prideful youth also showed through her smile as someone captured the moment between the one true teacher in her life and his proud student. She had a time in her life to forget that she was the daughter of a gangster. She was the Avatar, the balance between two worlds. All of her past life's friends were standing in the back showing their support. Even old King Kuei was in it.

 _She had held her father with high esteem. Even after he and Chief Unalaq found her teachers and left her to years of painful lessons, she trusted that her training was worth it. Days of pain and callousness killing turned her from a child needing proper guidance to a young woman that did not hold life close to her heart._

 _Then she went to Republic City to finish her training. Unlike Chief Unalaq's so called 'friends,' Tenzin had opened his home to her. Of course, his mother was still living there and the acolytes were there but even they treated her better. Katara often gave her strange and forlorn looks. Korra could not tell if it was because she was Aang's reincarnation or the fact that her father tried to kill the past Avatar. Officer Lin Bei Fong would come over with her awkward self and gave into Korra's pleading about wanting to learn metalbending._

 _She had a form of family that her father never gave her and what her mother tried to do for her. For once in her life, Korra had friends and people that truly cared about her. Genuine smiles came out as she trained and not looks of murder._

 _But her old self was not completely gone. Between waiting for her mentor and the officer to stop their little fling dates and her training, she would head into the city. She would either torment her brother Tarrlok or run around with the Red Monsoon Triad. Usually trouble followed. Korra often would return to the island at random times in the morning._

 _It was rare that she returned to the island sober. Some things never changed and the city only gave the young Avatar more chances to return to bad habits. But she was the first person to defend Tenzin in the city if someone made a harsh comment about him. The offender often found themselves stuck in a hole for the police to find later._

 _Then Pema came into the picture. The nonbender had admitted her feelings for Tenzin. After Lin almost threw the woman in jail and had broken everything off with the airbender, Tenzin started dating the acolyte. This left Korra pondering awful plans for the nonbender. It also opened her eyes to her own unfamiliar feelings about the airbender. She soon left Tenzin in an uncomfortable position when Korra tried flirting with her mentor._

" _I'm only two years younger than Pema. I don't see what the problem is, Tenzin? You obviously like younger women." she had shouted at him after running a finger down his chest._

" _It's not your age, Korra," the airbender responded, controlling his temper, "This isn't right because of who we are. You are my father's reincarnation and my student. I will not speak further on this. We are strictly in a mentor-student relationship." He then left her to boil in her rejection._

 _The Avatar then forgot about her teachings of spiritual peace and went directly to City Hall to instate her power with bloodbending. It did not take long for her past purpose to come out. Three years later, Tenzin and Pema had Jinora. What Korra knew as her happy family was now gone and in the past. Blood, money, drugs and sex became her purpose in life. It was certainly not what Tenzin saw in her. He knew her better than what she gave into.  
_

There was a smile on her face as Korra stared at the photo. She lingered longer than she wanted on it before burning it. The triads did not need to see her at a softer moment when Tenzin's words meant something other than empty words of trying to remind her of her duty to the world. It was the same feeling of rejection she felt before.

"Boss," she heard the leader of the Red Monsoons speak, "The sailor boys are sailing into the port."

"Are the mines ready?" she turned her head slightly as to not give away her vulnerability.

"You think I'd be here if they weren't?" the man retorted back before his limbs tensed.

"I'm thinking you need to join the United Forces' sailors in their eternal sleeping with the fishes with that attitude." She turned swiftly on her toes and threw him against the wall before setting the room on fire, "Or perhaps you can burn here with this temple. Both are slow and painful deaths."

"No, I'm sorry Boss. Don't kill me!"

The Avatar smirked before leaving the man bound to the floor. Air Temple Island was soon set on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks of street fighting rained havoc on the citizens. Most of them attempted to flee as the triads and the Equalists were fighting dirty with killing not only each other, but the innocents and few metalbending officers left in the city. News had even reached the Fire Lord's ear that a reporter from Caldera City had his bending taken away and then was strung up to die in the streets. The Fire Lord's warnings only fell on deaf ears as the Avatar and Amon pushed aside worries of intervention.

The United Forces' navy took what people they could to the Fire Nation before being attacked by the Avatar. The ships were left in the harbor as a reminder to those that tried to oppose her. The soldiers and sailors were later given an ultimatum of joining her or going down with their commanding officers.

The Earth Queen soon started to blame the Fire Nation for the fighting in Republic City, stating that the Harmonic Restoration Movement was a failure and that the Earth Kingdom would soon work on retaking their former land.

Fire Lord Izumi was forced to sending a telegraph to the Avatar, asking her to stop the nonsense or she could not promise that the United Republic would cease to exist. Her telegraph was quickly answered. It arrived after her son returned to the Fire Nation and it was an answer she expected from Korra.

 _LET THEM COME STOP WE ARE READY STOP TELEGRAPHS ARE OLD STOP STOP USING THEM TO CONTACT ME STOP PICK UP THE TELEPHONE LIKE MODERN RULERS STOP WE DID NOT SPEND ALL OF THOSE YUANS FOR THIS (censored) STOP IT COSTS ME MY PERSONAL MONEY TO SEND THIS STOP EAT A COOKIE BEFORE YOU HAVE A STROKE FOUR EYES STOP LOVE KORRA STOP_

The Fire Lord's father let out a great sigh after reading it. All he could do was advise his daughter on the next set of actions. No one was going to be happy.

* * *

It had been another long day as Amon walked the halls of his underground base with his lieutenant beside him. Two of his masked followers were trailing behind them before stopping outside of the leader's room.

"The Avatar doesn't hide her location very well. We could gather for one final fight and take her out." The Lieutenant said.

"Or you can stop there."

The two leaders of the revolutionist group stopped to see the Avatar sitting in Amon's chair. She and two of members of the triads were standing behind her. All three of them were wearing Equalist uniforms without the masks. He could tell that taller one was a probending firebender at one time and the other probably was some Red Monsoon deputy. The two Equalist that were following them stepped in and turned out to be waterbenders too.

"Give up Noatak. You had your fun run. Let me finish it for you." Korra said with her legs crossed on the table before her.

"Noatak? What is she talking about?"

Amon hushed the man, "So you came to finish this here, I presume?"

"Can't two siblings have tea at first before we try to destroy each other?" she said as she held up a tea pot with one hand under it.

"I am not interested in tea."

"Alright." She responded before pushing herself back and kicking the table out at the nonbenders.

They avoided the table as the metal door was slammed shut and locked from the Avatar's power. Amon started his attack at the Avatar, ducking and pushing the two benders out of the way before swinging out at Korra. His attack was neutralized when she bended the two benders to collide into him. She removed her henchmen to attack the masked man while he was on the ground.

Amon knew he was stuck. Without revealing who and what he was, the masked leader knew that he was about to receive quite the beating until his sister decided she was bored with playing with him. He knew that he could rival his sister's talent but doing so would lose his followers.

He was engaged with his fists, trying to work his way out of the room until the electric weapons of his lieutenant hit him in the back. Korra had no remorse on which fighter she used as a weapon against him. Then he was lucky with hitting her with a punch. Suddenly she forgot her urge to mess with him and dropped the two Equalist on the ground with a flick of her wrist.

"Alright City Boy," the Avatar smirked, "Want revenge for your brother? Give Amon's henchman the taste of his own weapon."

The firebender looked slightly disturbed and in pain from being tossed about.

"You want me to shoot him with lighting?"

The Avatar nodded, "And while you do that, talk me through it. I want to learn how now."

The young firebender looked slightly worried and surprised. He was a bit hesitant until the Avatar's grin changed into impatience. Then he began to talk through the steps, producing enough lightning to cause pain.

"Show me again."

A sickening feeling came to the masked revolutionist as his follower continued to receive the vicious attack. Right before the firebender released his arm tensed up and an explosion went off. It knocked the Avatar over and Amon continued to hold the triad members under his mercy. They all fell to the ground as he got to his feet.

Korra struggled to get up after the explosion. She laughed through her pain, "You finally decided to reveal your nasty secret."

"No one else in this room will make it out to tell. I will make sure to end their lives."

"Tsk, tsk," the Avatar started shaking her head as she got into a fighting stance, "No one gets to kill my men in front of me but me."

The walls came crashing in. The masked man rolled out of the way before using one of the Avatar's men as a shield from her fire attacks. The triad member screamed in pain before being tossed away by his boss. Amon was forced to sway around the fire blasts before the same, now unconscious, triad member was thrown into him. It was a duel between the two best bloodbenders in the world and everyone else in the room was only a weapon to them.

The Lieutenant watched with a conflicted mind. While he despised the Avatar, the utter betrayal of Amon tugged at his values. He was fortunate that they had forgotten his presence and continued to lie down as the fight continued. The triad members were taking the brunt of the fighting and for that, he was happy.

Amon managed to overpower his sister's bloodbending with his own, knocking her to the floor. He stood above her with a clinched hand, "I do not think that your past lives will be as willing to return your bending this time, little sister. You were lucky the first time."

Korra grinned as he stepped closer. She waited for his hand to extend before recovering control of her own body and tore a bit of the wall off. As the metal went into its new place in the opposite wall, the man's hand followed.

"This was fun." She responded as she got back to her feet, "Too bad I don't have any more brothers to do this with. Get up City Boy! We have a victory to present to the world."

* * *

A silent mover, often with someone in person to narrate, circulated the world showing the identity of the masked man. People watched it showed the grinning Avatar take away the man's bending to show his followers the fraud he was. While the Equalists were still fighting, it was less coordinated now. Their spirits were broken after hearing who their leader was. The Avatar also declared that she would not forget those that fought against her. The Red Monsoons began searching for former Equalist members and made sure that they 'disappeared.'

With the Avatar having full control over the younger nation again, triad members had free reign to do what they wanted as long as Korra allowed it. Very few former benders were given their power back and they were mostly members loyal to the Avatar.

The Family of Blood was what their collective name was called. People were stunned to find out that all three of the infamous gangster's children were in Republic City and all had at some time tried to rule.

Korra decided to embrace it and renamed the Red Monsoons to fit the name. The only triad that continued to fight her was the Agni Kais. The firebending triad would become the next focus until word about the Earth Kingdom's army arrival. The former factories of Future Industries and Cabbage Corps were back to work after they could find workers.

* * *

He could not believe it. After spending two whole days rehearsing, Mako was shut down as soon as he mentioned that his brother's bending was still gone. Avatar Korra hushed him and told him that his brother was not a concern of hers. Actually, she did not return bending to anyone else that had lost it. They were tossed aside as second class citizens like the rest of the nonbending populace.

And after all the work he did for her!

"Wake up Bo!" he shouted after entering their apartment.

"Wha- Did the Avatar say that she'd give me my bending back?" the former earthbender asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No. We're leaving this city. Someone has to stop her. She's completely nuts."

Bolin jumped up from his bed, "Oh no. You've heard the stories. She'll make sure we're dead."

Slamming down two bags, the firebender started to fill them with what clothes they had. He then paced around the room.

"We have to try Bo. Someone has to stop her."

The brothers would wait until nightfall before heading east to the border. The Earth Queen would do something, right? That was the reason for her armies coming? Either way, Mako was not going to stay and he was unwilling to leave Bolin.

* * *

 **For those that have an issue with the telegraph, I used the word stop to signify a period. From some samples I read, it was used. Other telegraphs I read did have proper punctuation. I thought stop would be fun...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't forget about this one. I just don't have an idea for an ending yet.**

* * *

The room was a bit hazy from cigar smoke. It was sitting on a tray as she prepared her last line on the stomach of the woman under her. The Avatar was again enjoying the quiet nights in the Red Monsoon's brothel. Sure, there was word of the Earth Kingdom on the doorstep of the nation she was currently running, but the light-skinned woman under her was a better way to spend a night than staring at reports.

Korra found out why the council was important. They would read and deal with reports. She was stuck with all of the work now. Rebuilding the council was a task on her list to do… after the woman under her was dealt with.

She snorted the powered drug off the woman's chest before speaking, "I could find a place for you in City Hall. Men become boring after a while. In fact, I could ta-"

A knocking on the door interrupted her. It was a grumpy Viper, "Boss, you have a visitor. He says that it is important that he talks to you."

Korra growled slightly as she placed a kiss on the woman's neck. She would finally shout, "Can he wait?"

"It's Chief Unalaq, Boss. Says it's important enough to interrupt you."

The Avatar apologized to the woman before reaching out for her jacket. She would answer the door in only her jacket and undergarments.

"What do you want?" she asked with a bit of fury in her tone.

"This is what our beloved Avatar has succumbed to; a narcissistic, drugged, knuckleheaded barbarian with power from the mightiest of spirits. We were better off with Avatar Kuruk."

The two stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment before the Avatar spoke up.

"Knuckleheaded…" She snorted with a chuckle as she rubbed her nose, "Do you want to go to my office then? I needed to speak to you anyways. Viper, take him over there and make sure he has whatever drink he wants."

Unalaq nodded and quickly left with Viper following. The Avatar quickly gathered her things before kissing the prostitute.

"I will be back before the end of the week. You are welcome to that pouch as payment."

When she reached her office at City Hall, the Northern Water Tribe Chief was sitting in her chair. He looked like he was meditating but his blue eyes opened as soon as she sat on her desk. The Water Tribe Chief was forced to roll the chair back some. He was not pleased that the Avatar came back smelling like the brothel he was brought to.

"Just so we clear the air," Korra started with a finger pointed at his nose, "I am a better Avatar than Kuruk. I do get things done."

"If you count stealing from the city and urging the beginning of war between the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom, then I suppose I cannot disagree." He kept his tone controlled and calm, knowing full well what powers the younger woman had, "You have taken everything your predecessor had done and ruined it for the worst. The spirits are angry at you, Korra and you recall what happened to Kuruk, correct?"

Korra chuckled and brushed his warning away, "The joke's on Koh if he thinks he can steal someone precious from me."

"Yes, I forgot; you are also great at doing that to yourself." He mentioned, watching the look on the Avatar's face turn from a smirk to a scowl. Perhaps, he thought, he saw a sense of regret in there too, "The loss of your airbending mentor and Chief Bei Fong surprised the world."

"What do you want?" she finally spoke with a growl.

"I want to bring our southern cousins back from their lack of spirituality. You already know that history. But what is it you want, Avatar Korra? I did not think you had any interest outside of the activities you call entertainment you find here?"

"I want to know more about the Spirit Portals."

Unalaq was a bit taken back at her need of knowledge, "Perhaps there is a chance you can become a better Avatar after all. What do you want to know?"

Korra opened one of the drawers to pull out a bottle of some brown liquid, "I want to know how to open them."

The Chieftain stared at her in disbelief. He knew that she never liked to do anything Spirit World related. So why now? He readjusted before continuing, "I think we can help each other then. I already told you that I want to help our sister tribe. If you come along, then I can help you open the Southern Portal."

"Sounds fair enough. Do I get to crack skulls for fun?" She said as she was pouring herself a glass.

"I suppose you could help me with my brother. You remember that he is not keen on spirits." Unalaq then shook his head, "I would prefer if you stayed sober the entire time. I don't know how the Southern Tribe will take to your appalling habits."

The Avatar raised a brow as she was in the middle of drinking down her beverage. Now he was asking for a bit much.

"Oh, get off your high ostrich-horse, Unalaq. This won't be fun without some booze." She waved his seriousness off as one of her hands searched the desk, "You are missing out on the fun of tormenting others while drinking down a fifth."

"You certainly are a fool if you think I will be around you with that in public."

The chair was send backwards into the stone wall. The Avatar was on her feet with some device attached to her glove. She was snarling at him.

"Look pal, you got away with calling me a knuckleheaded barbarian before. Call me a fool again and you'll know what happens to those that mock me."

Unalaq did not falter under her murderous glare, "You will do no such thing, Avatar Korra. You need my knowledge of the Spirit World. Besides, think of the international disaster that will occur if you killed me? You already have the Earth Kingdom on your borders. Kill me and you will have the rest of the world hunting for you."

Korra grinned, "I'm not worried about the rest of the world."

* * *

It was hard but Mako and Bolin found a way to sneak out of their homeland and enter the Earth Kingdom. The process took a long time in their minds as while they had to avoid the Avatar's cronies, the Earth Kingdom soldiers were also not helping them.

The soldiers were the least of their worries. They were stopped by a group of four. The brothers did not have a chance against them as they were whipped around.

Mako woke up first. He found himself chained to a wall. There was a mask around his mouth as well. His brother was still out, lying on the cell floor unbounded. Then a bucket of water was splashed on them. Bolin sputtered awake from being soaked, "What ever it was, I didn't do it!"

The woman they identified as a firebender was at the door with no expression on her face.

"You're awake. Good." The woman commented, "Zaheer wants to talk with you two. He has an offer for you two since you both managed to escape Republic City."

"Who are you guys?" Mako asked through his mask.

"That will be revealed depending on your commitment to bettering the world." The tall woman responded.

The two brothers were pushed forward through the corridors of the cave. The combustion-bender made them stop before opening another door. The brothers were shocked to see the Sato woman pulled out.

"Mako? Bolin?"

"Asami?"

The taller woman looked at each of them, "You know each other?"

Mako and Asami looked away from each other with a slight blush on their faces.

"Asami would come over occasionally when Mako had to babysit her for the Avatar." Bolin replied casually.

"We're friends." Asami added.

The woman with the third eye nodded, "Alright. This makes it easier then."

"Easier?" The firebender did not sound convinced.

"You all will see."

He opened a final door, revealing a short haired man meditating in the dark. The combustion-bender knocked on the doorway.

"Zaheer, they're ready for you."

"Bring them in, P'li. I have tea ready for them if they would like it." The man said as he turned himself around to face them at the table. The three teens were escorted in and shown their places as their host poured them tea. Zaheer studied them for a bit before addressing them, "I won't keep you three for long. It will only be a waste of our time if none of you want to help us change the world for the better."

He paused for a moment to let them take in his comment, "Now, I know that the three of you lived in Republic City. My colleagues and I would like to offer you all a chance to help us take down the Avatar for good. We will train you all to prepare for this but what we need back is your knowledge of the Avatar's habits."

"And if we don't join?" Mako asked.

"We will not force you to join," P'li spoke up, "But if you were close and personal with the Avatar, your aid will better our chances. It's been some time since we last worked with her."

Bolin sighed, "I don't know how much help I can provide. I'm not a bender anymore."

"I will be glad to train you." The short haired man answered, "I have been training to fight without being a bender."

The firebender's brow perked, "You worked with her?"

"My friends trained Avatar Korra in hope that she would help us. Unfortunately, her father's will proved to be stronger. We have not seen her for a few decades now." Zaheer answered.

"I'm in." Asami quickly answered, "She's done enough to me that I want my chance to ruin her."

The brothers glanced at each other before nodding, "We're in too."

Zaheer grinned, "Good, because we now have someone else close to her in our custody. Our friends, Ghazan and Ming Hua, are currently with him in Republic City. They will be bringing us someone that knows her and bloodbending well."

"And then what is the plan?" Mako asked.

"We will destroy her and the Avatar Spirit for good."

The young trio looked at each other with concern. Who were these people?


	8. Chapter 8

**The plan is to finish this one up in the next chapter. If not, then two more for this one. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

He looked up from his cell as he saw the two guards get flattened by the opposing wall. Ice blanketed them before two hooded faces appeared to peer in. He had never seen them before and while he fought the urge to show it, he was worried.

"Amon, right?" the taller one, he now knew was a man, spoke, "You don't look as menacing without your mask."

"You are neither triad members nor my old followers. Who are you both and why are you paying me a visit?"

"You should pay your rescuers some more respect!" the other one, a woman with a hoarse voice, snarled.

The man rolled his eyes, "Excuse her. What she means is that we need your help defeating the Avatar's bloodbending."

Noatak looked down at where his hand should be. He looked at them in the eyes as he mulled over the possibilities. He then laughed, "No."

The two hooded figured looked at each other with surprise. They were not expecting him to decline from their offer of freedom. The man then voiced their surprise in which the former Equalist leader continued.

"Do you really think you can defeat the Avatar? I took away her bending and she managed to get it back to defeat me. Avatar Aang fought against Yakone, the most dangerous gangster and bloodbender known to Republic City, yet he still managed to defeat my father. Even if she dies, the Avatar will return and you will be, once again, enemy number one once the new Avatar figures you out. Then you better hope that the new Avatar is more like Aang than Korra."

The hooded man managed to growl a bit, "We have a plan to deal with her; we just need your knowledge on bloodbending and chi blocking. We need to be able to fight through her preferred style of bending."

The former revolutionary let off another soft laugh. He watched them, taking note that they were truly serious about this, "Fine. Get me out of here."

* * *

 _For reasons unknown to her, Korra was asked to attend a meeting between the Chief, Unalaq and Tonraq. As the older brother was trying to defend himself as to why he attacked a spiritual forest outside of the city, the young Avatar assumed it was for politics. For the first time in her fourteen years, she was surprised. The Chief had banished his eldest son, stripping all honor from his name. She had later joked about it in her training with Unalaq's friends, her elemental teachers, which resulted in a more painful session. Apparently she was the only one that thought it was funny or that she voiced it._

" _Come on Unalaq," she had elbowed him in the ribs after the training, "You had to know that Tonraq was being sent away."_

" _I will speak no further on the subject. Now, if you will allow me, I have a lesson to go to. Since my brother is now gone, I have to learn how to be Chief."_

 _Korra stopped in the hall to give him one last wave, "Fine, go enjoy that. I will just find something to do on my own. Or maybe I'll bother Tarrlok."_

She blew hot air onto her hands again as the ship was docking. The Avatar had muttered something about forgetting how cold the poles were. Unalaq ignored her as she complained. He had far better things to worry about than the Avatar being cold like why she wanted to open the portals. Unless she was speaking with Vaatu like he was.

"There it is." He interrupted, "Come. I expect that my brother is in the crowd waiting for us."

"How is he? I haven't spoken with him since your father kicked him out." She responded as she adjusted her jacket and fedora.

"He is married and has a daughter. I expect that you won't do anything to them, or should I warn them about your tastes?"

"I can control myself." She snorted.

"Hardly." He hummed as he walked towards the wharf. Korra snorted again as she pulled her gloves on.

Unalaq stopped in front of his brother, greeting him and his family. Senna and her daughter, Sinaaq who had her arms crossed in defiance at first, returned the greeting. Korra could feel the hatred between them and held back her laughter. Tonraq eventually turned his focus on her and hesitantly bowed.

"Avatar Korra," he said, almost with a growl, "We were not expecting you to be joining us."

She waved him off, "Avatar stuff. Don't look so surprised. I haven't forgotten that duty, completely. Now, before we head off, Unalaq, I have someone to visit. It's one long due."

* * *

The brim of her hat was close to her nose and the collar of her jacketed popped up as the Avatar walked around the marketplace of the southern city. Korra sought to remain incognito while she searched. She bought some food items, knowing that at least she could offer food in place of time to speak.

With directions from some of the locals, she eventually found what she was looking for. Before she knocked on the door, she pulled a flask from inside her jacket and took a gulp from it. Then she knocked. A woman about her age opened the door before slamming it back onto the Avatar's face. Korra cursed and shouted at Pema for slamming the door.

The other woman cracked the door slightly before forcing out her words, "What do you want?"

"Is Master Katara there?"

"Are you going to take her away too?"

The Avatar let out a sigh, "I'm not killing anyone here. That was only business back in Republic City and I know that you know that I can easily force this door open."

"Open the door, Pema." She heard from inside, "Korra is not intending to harm anyone."

The widow opened the door, allowing the Avatar to come in before rushing away to avoid her husband's killer. The Avatar gave the old master a bow before continuing with what she wanted to say.

"I brought over some food. I did not know that Pema and her airbending children were here or I would have not brought meat."

The old master did not respond and only showed her where the kitchen was. Katara put water on the stove for tea as she let the Avatar do what she was planning on doing. Neither woman spoke to each other after Korra tried to talk about anything that came to mind. It was not an awkward atmosphere. Korra knew that the old master was holding her tongue about the visit. She was sure that if it were not for the ability to bloodbend when she pleased, Katara would have told Pema to close the door.

Her thoughts wandered for a bit as she was finishing up the meal.

 _It was early in the morning when she returned from partying all night. The Avatar had just enough wits to walk herself back to the ferry but often stumbled to keep herself standing. Her richly made clothes smelled of the bar, if it was even considered a bar since there was more going on than just drinking. She put a hand out to the wall as she started to head to her room when someone grabbed her by the ear._

" _Young Avatars should not be out drinking all night then they have airbending practice in the morning." Master Katara said as she directed her to the kitchen. A bowl of potatoes and a knife were set in front of the teenaged Avatar as she was forced to a stool, "You will help the acolytes and myself prepare breakfast and lunch since you feel the need to be out all night."_

 _A glass of water was then set on the table as well as some ginger tea. Katara gave the teen a bit of a smile before turning to work the stove with a snicker, "Don't hurt yourself or we will have another healing lesson too."_

 _Korra moaned as she did what she was told. It was the first of many times that she would end up cooking when she was guilty of something. But for what she was being punished with, the old master soon began telling old tales to help pass the time. Katara was never out-right mean to her; she just had to work around the young Avatar's stubbornness with some force._

The two sat in silence when they ate. Korra knew that the old master must have trusted her enough still to partake in the meal. She did not refuse a plate. The Avatar also watched as Jinora snuck into the room to peek at her. The girl gave her a glare before running back to her family. The Avatar snorted before glancing at the old master.

"You're not going to ask what's going on?" she asked.

Katara took a sip of her tea before returning a glance, "I don't have to and frankly, I have given up on trying to guide you. I can see now and all of my son's and my time with you were for naught. You are a perfect reflection of your father and if he was ever a caring man, I suppose he would be happy for you. But we both know that he was a selfish man, unable of caring for anyone but himself. Whatever your plan is with Unalaq, I just hope that the rest of the world will be able to survive it."

"Why did you let me in then?"

The older woman answered quickly, "The full moon doesn't come for another few nights, otherwise you would be walking away in the cold this very moment. I suggest you leave soon after eating as you have overstayed your welcome."

The Avatar stood up, leaving her plate as it was and went to brush herself off before heading towards the door for her jacket. She did not say a word as she left. Korra knew now that there was no turning back from this plan of hers. She still commanded some fear over others. That was all she needed.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribe army was waiting for Zaheer and his followers just outside of the city. The commander had bowed and went on to inform him of what Chief Unalaq wanted. The man waved off the commander and asked if his two other friends arrived.

"They are waiting for you inside the palace."

"Good." The nonbender said as he waved the other four to follow.

Bolin commented the entire time they searched for the others about the ice and how cold it was. He then told his brother how lucky he was to be able to firebend.

"Bolin, they gave you a jacket. Quit complaining." The firebender muttered.

Asami only gave the younger brother a hug, "It is cold, Bolin. You're not the only one freezing."

"My nose is still on, right?"

The younger three were then shushed when they entered another room. Zaheer then grinned as he greeted the others. Ghazan and Ming Hua returned their own greeting before introducing the third man in the room.

"We managed to get him." The earthbender said, "Everyone, meet the person that is going to help us defeat bloodbending. I introduce the once masked villain, Amon."

Bolin let out a shriek as his brother's fists lit up.

"Peace everyone. He cannot do any damage to us." Zaheer interrupted before bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Amon."

"Noatak works. I am hardly Amon anymore now that my secret is out." The man answered in a low volume.

Mako gave his friends a worried look. He was met with the same worry. What were they really getting into?

Zaheer's voice interrupted them once more, "Now, we have a few weeks before we have to meet at the Northern Spirit Portal. Our friend, Chief Unalaq, should have left his army instructions. By the end of the month, we shall have freed the world from the Avatar's tyranny. After that, we will free the rest of the people from their governmental bonds. Until then, we will continue training to fight."


	9. Chapter 9

**And this is not the last chapter...**

* * *

It was a few days before Harmonic Convergence when Korra and Unalaq set off for the South Pole. The tension was growing thick between them. Unalaq felt like he figured out the Avatar's plan and she was brushing him off every time he wanted to interrogate her mind. If anything, her arrogance will be the end of her, he though. Raava and Vaatu could not survive being one, but that assurance did not ease his mind about Vaatu. All would be for naught if he was betrayed. It was a gamble that he would not normally make.

It was the day of Harmonic Convergence when they reached the South Pole. He watched the Avatar put on a glove with the shocking device attached to it. Why she felt like she needed it, he did not know. What he did know was that she liked to try out new ways of hurting people and he figured that this was just another way. It made him ponder why the Light Spirit chose her in the first place.

It did not matter. He had explained his theory on opening the portals and she was determined to open them. Butterflies filled his stomach as the portal opened and she returned to retrieve him before they both entered the Spirit World for the first time in their physical form.

Korra did not speak as she went towards the other portal. She stopped before it to take her outer jacket off and started to glance around the new world. Unalaq caught a wavering look from her face before her brow knotted and her now ungloved hand touched the orb. Like the first one, the second portal flashed before streaming upwards into the sky.

Then they waited.

The Avatar let out a bout of laughter when the Northern Water Tribe army walked through the portal. She crossed her arms before berating the Chieftain. Her laughter fell short when Zaheer and his following came in.

"What are your crazy friends and my brother doing here?" she asked. Unalaq was now standing beside her under the Tree of Time.

 _Close the portals._

"They are here because time has called for a shift in the universe. We are going to bring true balance back to the world."

 _Do not allow Vaatu to become free._

Korra snorted, "Lovely. I don't suppose you will tell me what my part of this mess will be?"

"You have done your part by opening the portals, allowing Vaatu to come free from his prison once Harmonic Convergence begins in a few minutes."

"Then what?"

As the Avatar finished her last question, Unalaq shoved her away before calling the water to his arms. A series of clicks sounded off in the distance before P'li shot her attack at the Avatar. The Avatar was forced to flip out of the away. She tore her suit jacket off and set it, and her hat, on fire before lifting a wall of stone to block incoming attacks from the army.

"I can feel it Raava. My power is returning to me. The hatred gives me strength."

Korra grunted as she had to extend her wall, "Go suck a tree, Vaatu. I'm busy at the moment for your taunting. Bother me after we join."

"You will not have to listen for much longer, Raava. Harmonic Convergence begins!"

The fighting ceased as the two portals bended to meet each other. A feeling of despair ran through the Avatar before being replaced with a grin. After months of waiting for this moment, Vaatu could finally give her the only power to rule with fear. The tree was hit by a storm of lightning before all light vanished.

When the light came back, it pushed everyone to the ground. The air was filled of laughter as the dark spirit rose above them. Korra glanced up to see that Unalaq had beaten her to his feet. He was shouting at the spirit of darkness as his arms opened wide. She pushed herself to her feet before the ground exploded before her. She was sent back to the ground as her earthbending master met her. The ground before started to glow with heat as Ghazan gave her a smirk. He was soon blasted with air as she moved to avoid the ground. Once her feet touched again, she flung the lavabender with ease back towards his friends before rushing towards the Water Tribe Chieftain. By that time, it was too late.

Unalaq beckoned to the dark spirit and was met with a rush of power as they combined. Once he shifted towards one of the portals and made the connection permanent, he gave them all a wicked grin. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to finish his quest.

"This was not part of the plan, Unalaq!" Zaheer shouted, "We were supposed to release him and then kill the Avatar."

"Yes," Unalaq answered, "And there was a major fault to our plan. Even if we end all forms of government, others will step up in their place. By becoming a Dark Avatar, I will ensure that this won't happen. Don't worry Korra. You have no room for my plan. I will destroy you."

As the bantering between Korra, Unalaq and the Red Lotus continued, Mako elbowed his brother and Asami. He gave them a nod that this would be a good time to get out before the fight restarted. They started to move towards the Southern Portal before being forced to a halt.

"You ain't going anywhere, City Boy. You and your friends decided to go against me. You can join us for the ride into the ends of the world like they will."

The soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe glanced between their choices of death before running back into the Northern Portal. Their Chieftain did not hinder their retreat; death was bound to occur when he gave back victorious. The Red Lotus then separated themselves to face both Avatars.

"What's the plan Zaheer?" P'li asked, "We could handle one Avatar, but not two."

"The plan is the same. We must still end them."

A loud, exaggerated yawn was then heard. Korra then glanced at her watch, "Are we done with the drama? Now that my plans are ruined, I suppose I am left to clean this up, Avatar Style."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you were a good Avatar." Asami spat.

Before Korra could return with a sarcastic comment, she was sent backwards by a blast of air. With a moan, she sat up slowly from the surprise attack. Zaheer held his hand out as the attack was from him.

"Enough! Destroy them both!" he shouted in a commanding voice. Questions about his sudden ability to airbend would have to be answered later as the Red Lotus began their engagement.

Excitement filled Bolin as the earth now beckoned to his calling. Having to run and dodge Avatar Korra's attacks was not as exciting. He, Mako, Asami and Zaheer were fighting off her while the others were working on stopping Unalaq. The newer Avatar had other plans. After diverting Ming Hua's attack around him, he used it to send Korra to the other side of the circle. While he had been taking the fight seriously, she had been messing with the two brothers. The Red Lotus chased after the dueling Avatars.

Asami helped the brothers up when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You three should get out of here." The man they knew as Amon spoke. Noatak did not speak with them much while they were waiting in the North Pole for Harmonic Convergence, but his words spoke clearly to them now, "Korra is bound to get flustered with this fight and you three still have lives before you. The last thing you all need is to become weapons for her to use."

Mako nodded, knowing well what that was like. He led Bolin and Asami towards the Northern Portal. Noatak let out the breath he was holding before rushing to the fight. Before they exited, they took one last glance back.

It seemed to them that the Red Lotus had temperately joined with Unalaq for the last time to stop the bloodbending Avatar. Noatak was correct about his sister; she was now flinging the combustion bender around before burying her. As Korra was suddenly busy with Unalaq again, they watched as the new airbender leaped over the bloodbender to ram a fist into her shoulders. As her bending went out, Unalaq seized the moment. The three teens were confused as to what he did but a small white object was thrown from the fight. The arm-less waterbender had grabbed it before tossing it away from Unalaq.

Mako and Bolin stood in awe before realizing that Asami had started running towards the white object. They called her name out in hope that the former owner of Future Industries would come back. When they knew that she was not going to stop, they gave chase. By then, the non-bender had dove to catch the object, finding that the thing looked much like Vaatu. Unalaq did not seem pleased as he tried to attack her, only to drop from being shocked.

Asami had to give it to the bloodbender. She did not think that the former Avatar could make the shock gloves better, yet she had and saved her life. The glove's device to send a shock through a medium, being two wires with prongs, worked well.

The Red Lotus then began to fight Unalaq. Mako and Bolin caught up to the non-bender.

"What were you thinking?" Mako shouted, "Come on, let's get out."

"What do you have?" Bolin asked, curious as to what was in Asami's hands.

"I think it's the Light Spirit." She said softly before opening her hands to show them, "It's so small though."

"I must reconnect to Korra." The spirit said scaring them.

"But she's so… evil." Bolin stated.

Mako glanced up to see where the fighting was taking place. The Red Lotus members were still chasing after the Dark Avatar but they had moved away from the Southern Portal. The bloodbender was struggling to get up.

"I don't think she's up for fighting right now." The firebender stated.

"It is urgent that I bond with her again. Vaatu must not win or the world will succumb to ten-thousand years of darkness. He must not win! Please, do not hinder this fight. You cannot even start to conceive what will happen if Vaatu wins."

Mako looked to Asami for her opinion. She sighed having no other choice, "Alright. Let's go get her then."

They rushed towards the fallen Avatar. The two brothers lifted her up. She gave them a growl as she was carried towards the closer portal.

"What are you three doing?"

The firebender shook his head with disbelief that they were giving this woman back her power. Bolin shrugged at the question. Suddenly, the brothers were pushed away as they felt Korra stand. Asami was pushed forward to the portal as the bloodbender managed to divert Unalaq's sudden attack away from them. With her shock gloved hand out, Asami sought to catch herself on the rocks containing the portal. She held onto the Light Spirit before a rush of power ran through her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Korra muttered, now on one knee. She, as well as the two brothers watched as two bonded. Asami, unable to contain all of the power collapsed on the ground. The trio rushed to her side. The bloodbender placed her bare hand onto the woman's neck.

"She's alive, but I don't know for how long." Korra said before trying to create a pool. In frustration at the circumstances, she shouted at Bolin to make a shallow hole before calling the spirit water to the pool.

"Wow," Bolin said as the gangster began trying to revive the fallen woman, "I didn't know you could heal."

Korra snorted before giving him a grin, "I learned from Katara; the best there is."

Another crash went off over them as Harmonic Convergence came to an end. Cries of pain were heard as the Red Lotus, minus Ming Hua and Noatak, had defeated Unalaq. Korra glanced over her shoulder to see them drag the Chieftain towards them.

"Come on Sato," Korra urged the woman's unconsciousness, "You're a tough kid. Get through this."

"We don't have much time." Mako shouted.

A coughing fit alerted them to Asami's return. Korra grinned, "There she is. Let's go before they come for us."

"Oh no," the firebender interrupted as he got into a fighting stance, "What makes you think we're letting you come with us?"

Bolin widened his stance, preparing for an attack.

"Because if you don't City Boy," the bloodbender growled, "Then you aren't going to live through whatever Zaheer has planned for us. If you want your girlfriend to live, then you need a master waterbender to help us get through the frozen wasteland in record time. Plus, I can always drag you with me. I am still able to bloodbend at will."

She then picked Asami up and handed her to Mako for him to carry her, "Carry your new Avatar, City Boy. You'll get laid for that, for sure."

Mako blushed as he and Bolin followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is short chapter and I am cutting this story short as well. I'll write an epilogue for it at least, to finish it. Sorry about the long wait. I want to focus on finishing 'Dictators and Warlords.'**

* * *

Katara and Pema jumped from their spots as someone pounded the door. When the familiar pounding pattern started, Katara stood up to answer the door. It was strange that Korra did not just open the door. Normally she would have forced the door open and stormed in with that grin of hers. The old master paused, preparing for the worst. The worst she found was that the Avatar plus three teenagers all looked worn from a fight.

"I will answer that old mind of yours, Master Katara. Just let us in." The Avatar spoke as she forced the door open more to allow Mako to come in.

"What happened?" Katara asked as Korra muttered something about a healing room. The old waterbender led the way as the gangster explained. Pema followed, recognizing Asami. When Korra mentioned that Asami was now bonded with Raava, the two older women stopped.

"So," Pema spoke first, "Asami is now the Avatar?"

"Were you not listening?"

"It's hard to listen to a known murderer!"

"Ladies," Katara interrupted, "Please. We have had enough fighting. Pema, please go set some tea for Asami's friends. Korra, I will need your help continuing to heal the Avatar."

Mako handed Asami over to the former Avatar. The two brothers then gave their friend one last look before following Pema. Katara, by then, had asked Korra to gently lay the younger woman into the pool after aiding her with removing most of Asami's clothing. The older master started to use the water before asking her former student to take over. After a quick refresher lesson, she then went searching for a certain herb.

"I don't think she was spiritually and physically ready to take in the Avatar Spirit." The gangster spoke lowly, "Trust me this last time, if you think that I meant to pass it to some child. It was by accident."

Katara was hesitant to speak at first but comforting word came, if only for herself, "Perhaps it was an accident or it was by chance. Only time will tell if she is able to survive this. What do you know of her?"

With her arms still circulating the water, Korra answered, "She is a non-bender from Republic City. Technologically smart. She, ah, used to own Future Industries before I stole it from her family and forced her to join Pema to leave the city."

"Another victim of your brutality then." The old master commented. Korra did not respond. She only continued to work.

* * *

The duo continued through the night to revive Asami. Later, Katara's only daughter, Kya came over to take over for the weary waterbenders. While the rest of the household was asleep, Korra sat alone in a room with a cup of tea. Why she was still awake, she could not tell. She assumed that the actions of the day running through her mind kept her up. The other was a possibility of her former teachers coming for her.

She hummed with amusement. They would not be after her now. She was no longer the Avatar. Korra was free from the bonds of righteous duty. If she could find a place to hide from governments wanting revenge then she could do whatever she pleased. Certainly some ruffians in the Earth Kingdom could use her help and in return, all the drugs and money she wanted could be hers. Plus she could still anger the Earth Queen. Anything to get under that woman's skin was a good thing to Korra. She could even take over an island in the warmer parts of the seas and make a beach home just for her.

Life was just starting again for her.

Out of the corner of her eye, a picture stood out. It was a copy of the one she burned on Air Temple Island. It taunted her once again with its innocence. She began to wonder if Katara placed it in this room for that very reason; to remind her of what she could have been like those that had shown her love wanted for her.

 _She was just putting on her new red jacket as Tenzin stopped her at the docks. The airbending master was furious. They had just announced that she had completed her airbending training and the world was ready to accept her as their new Avatar, yet she was sneaking off to join her Red Monsoon pals for trouble. And by the looks of her bag, she was leaving for good._

" _What are you doing, Korra?"_

" _I'm leaving. I don't need to be here and I certainly feel like I don't belong anymore." She stated in an angered tone._

" _Don't belong?" Tenzin muttered, all flustered from her words, "What makes you think that? I have never tried to make you feel like you don't belong here."_

 _Korra raised a brow at his comment, "Well, you have. Enjoy that non-bender whore of yours."_

 _The airbender held back what he really wanted to say, "So this is what it is about. We already discussed this."_

" _Yeah, and you can't make me stay. I have friends to meet. Go give your woman some attention. She certainly looks like she needs it."_

" _Korra!"_

 _She left the island for the triad in waiting. Earlier in the day, she had defended Tenzin's decision to join Republic City's council, arguing that he was actually an airbender and could handle the stress of the city's needs. Now she was turning her back on him and it would not be much longer before she held the city's power._

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Kya.

"Reflecting much? Are you at least feeling guilty now?"

Korra did not answer.

Kya smirked, "You really should be feeling guilty. You were a pretty lousy Avatar. Even a non-bender, and a former Equalist, is doing the job for you now."

"She wasn't an Equalist. Her father was."

Kya waved her off, "Whatever she was, I bet she will still be a better Avatar than you were. I have a feeling she won't murder others for fun. You aren't even trying to help us with her."

The two waterbending women started a battle of glaring looks. It seemed like hours before they stopped the petty mental battle. Korra spoke first.

"No use anyways. She has to come out of this on her own." Her gaze returned to the picture. Her younger self and Tenzin had the best smiles in the entire thing. A small smile formed before she continued, "Besides, if she is really worthy of the Avatar Spirit then she has to make it out alive and on her own. If she don't, then she ain't worth the title."

"This isn't some attempt to get out of this, is it?"

Korra looked up with crossed arms, "Look, I may not have been the best Avatar but unlike you, I have been the Avatar. I know personally that she needs to accept what has happened and be strong enough to be what it takes. I ain't going to the Spirit World because she's not there. She's probably stuck in her mind somewhere trying to figure out what just happened."

Shouting was heard from down the hall. It was Mako and Bolin trying to get another healer to come to the healing room.

"Asami's awake!" the earthbender's shouts filled the room. The gangster then gave the older waterbender a smirk as she stood to follow them.

While everyone rushed in to see how she was, Korra lingered back in the doorway. This was not her moment. It was the hugs between the firebender's and the Sato woman's. She should have been jealous that Asami was getting hugs (and kisses on the cheek from the former pro-bender). Instead she felt empty. It was, perhaps, the right time to leave.


End file.
